


Happy Birthday Love Numbnuts

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Nicknames, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy keeps getting presents from an unknown source as all her tools suddenly go missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Love Numbnuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlightwarning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/gifts).



> For my girl Megan. Happy birthday. I know this is a little late for you. Over the last few months I feel like you have become my best friend. I love you so much. You're just so awesome. Happy birthday, lovely. 
> 
> Thanks Allie for betaing for me. You're the best.

It started a week before her birthday. She only noticed when she went to use her electric connector pliers. They weren’t in their usual spot. Instead she found a box with a little bow on top. 

 

She grabs it and walks out of her workshop. “Alright. Which one of you is doing this?” 

 

The team looks up at her in surprise. “Why do you have a present? Is it your birthday?” Paige asks, clearly not recognizing the anger in Happy’s voice. 

 

“NO!” Happy storms, quickly walking away before Paige can get any ideas. She shakes the box, the item inside shaking around. The box is 8” by 1 foot and weighs about 2.5 pounds. The item is small but long. 

 

“Are you going to open it?”

 

“Did you put this here?” She says, looking over the box for a tag. “Asshole, you know I don’t like my birthday.” 

 

“Who said it was me? It could be Walter or Sly or even Paige?” 

 

“First of all, Doc, Paige was clueless when I asked about it before, so not her. Sylvester doesn’t know either. That leaves you and Walter.” 

 

“And Cabe.” Toby says tossing his hat into the air.

 

“Fine. And Cabe.” Happy says looking over the box once more. “Walter is out of the question due to his lack of EQ and his knowledge of me being able to kick his ass. And Cabe doesn’t know anything about me so that wouldn’t happen.”

 

“I don’t know. Cabe knows more than you think he does. He looks into your eyes and sees into your soul.”

 

“Okay, Doc. I didn't know you had a man-crush on Cabe. I'll just have to tell him. Maybe I don't have to kill you after all. He will do it for me."

 

Toby winces. “Please no.” 

 

“Sucks to be you, Douche,” she says. She walks away from him and goes back to her station. She opens the package carefully. Inside the perfectly wrapped box is a new set of electric connector pliers. They’re beautiful. They’re the newest model. She carefully turns them over finding an inscription on the bottom. My Favorite Mechanic. It hits her like a punch to the gut.

 

“Idiot.” She smiles and shakes her head before turning back to her project.

-x-

 

Over the course of the week, she gets 4 new tools, an automatic screwdriver engraved A Working Mechanic Is A Happy Mechanic (he almost got a concussion from that one), a new spanner wrench engraved Made You Look, safety glasses that say There's only room for one moron, me -TC, and a pipe wrench engraved in small letters I won't let you down. She secretly loves every one of them (even though that last one makes her cringe a little). She likes getting the presents until the 5th day.

 

Toby walks into her workshop to see her ripping the place apart. When she notices him, she walks into his personal space and grabs him by the jacket to pull him to eye level. "Where. Is. My. Hammer?" She growls.

 

"You didn't open the new one." 

 

"I. Don't. Care about the new one. I want the old one." Her eyes flare with a few things that throw him off: anger but also sadness and worry.

 

"Hey," He says taking her hands off his jacket. "I still have it. I'm not throwing the old ones out,

I still have them all. Don't worry, you'll get them." He winks.

 

"You better," she says, pushing him away causing him to stumble a little. 

 

-x-

 

On her birthday, she finds the garage oddly empty. Sure, Sylvester is there, at his board doing some kind of algorithm. But Numbnuts and No EQ are absent as well as Paige and the kid.

 

"Hey Sly, where is everyone?" She asks from her desk as she looks for today's present. Her heart drops when she sees her desk is just the way she left it, empty and waiting for a new friend to add to her collection. 

 

"Ummm... I.... I don't know where Toby is, but Paige came by with Ralph and they grabbed Walter for breakfast." Sylvester answers quickly before turning around to his board, hoping she didn't catch his lie. 

 

"Sly... come on. What else?" She says with as knowing look and a smirk while tossing a Swiss army knife (from Toby obviously, enscripted Sexy Mechanical Prodigy) back and forth between her hands. (It's become her favorite ever since she got it.)

 

"Well Toby told me not to tell you until 12 o'clock and to keep you here until then. Don't be mad. It's actually really great. But give him an hour. A half an hour at least. Please trust him. Or me at least."

 

She leaves it at that, walking to her motorcycle to continue the repairs. She loses herself in her work, fixing the engine and the muffler, making the whole machine look to her liking. She doesn't look up until 11:30. She figures she should go see what the hell the Behaviorist is up to. 

 

"Hey Sly, I'm headed out. Where did you say Moron was?" She asks as she packs her bag. 

 

"Well you probably won't be happy but he's at your apartment." Sylvester says cringing away from her, waiting for her reaction.

 

"WHAT? I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She yells, running out past Paige, Walter and Ralph.

 

"She is going to kill Toby right?" Ralph asks innocently. 

 

"I'm 89.563% sure that she is, buddy." Walter replies, ruffling Ralph's hair.

 

"Just a normal work day." Paige sighs.

 

-x- 

 

Happy races to her apartment, picturing the mess she left. They have been so busy the last few weeks, she hasn't been able to take the time to clean it.

 

As she passes the elevator, she wonders what Toby thinks of her messy apartment. Would he disgusted? Surprised? Would he psychoanalyze her? By looking into her stuff?

 

She runs to her door to find a bobby pin still in the lock. She smiles a little. She's been rubbing off on him.

 

She pushes the door open and freezes. Her apartment is immaculate. Everything has been organized, still in eye view but neat. Rock You Like A Hurricane is playing loudly through her speakers. She would probably get a call for that tomorrow. She smells food cooking in the kitchen that smells surprisingly like Fettuccini Alfredo. It's mouthwatering. She looks around the room again. Her once barren walls are covered in framed tools. She steps up to the hammer close to the kitchen entrance. It's her hammer, the one that disappeared the other day, the one her dad had given her for christmas. She looks at the walls finding all her previously missing tools. 

 

"DAMMIT!" 

 

She looks over to the wall closest to the hallway that leads to her bedroom. There he is. Dumbass hit his fingers while trying to put up another frame. He hasn't realized she is even there. She can't help but laugh at him. He looks ridiculous, hanging half off the ladder, hat tilted, only in his plain gray t-shirt that has a bunch of holes and is a little short for him (to be totally honest, she doesn't mind that much considering how hot his abs are; he wasn't lying when he said he has been working out). On top of it all, he has his thumb in his mouth like a baby.

 

He turns quickly at the sound of beautiful giggles. 

 

"What are you doing?" She giggles.

 

“Damn, Sly was supposed to keep you longer," He says, stepping off the ladder. "Surprise. Happy birthday, Hap!" He sings, waiting for her to punch him probably in the gut. 

 

"Hey, numbnuts. You did good," she smirks at him. He rushed over to her and grabs her by the waist in a hug. He picks her up and spins her around. 

 

Placing her on the ground, he says "I haven't even shown you the best part." He grabs her hand but quickly retracts it with and "OW!" 

 

She laughs again at his pain. "Let's get you bandaged first then you can show me." She nudges him into the kitchen. 

 

"Oh, I made Fettuccini Alfredo if you haven't noticed." He says as she sits him down on as stool and jumps up on the counter with her first aid kit and an ice pack.

 

"And it smells good," she says. "I didn't know you could cook."

 

"Who do you think cooked before Paige?" He teases as she puts gauze around his thumb.

 

"I guess that's true." She says. His hand is still in hers. She gently runs her fingertips over his palms. She secretly loves this physical connection they have, where she can trace all his fingers and veins, where they can sit in silence just focusing on their skin to skin contact. 

 

He loves when these little moments happen. He can feel her armour coming down. She knows he loves her. And he knows she loves him too, depending down. She will say it when she's ready and he's willing to wait. Hell, he's waited this long and they aren't even officially dating. They're a thing but not a thing. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

"Hey," He whispers. He doesn't want to break this bliss but he still has one more present for her. "Did you want to see the last present? Or presents, I should say." 

 

His cocky grin is back as he stands in front of her. He leans down to kiss her on the nose. He laughs as she scrunches her face. "Nose kisses are for cute babies." She says grumply.

 

"You are a cute baby. My cute baby." He kisses her nose again.

 

"Oh god. What a softy." She jumps down from the counter as one takes his hand again. "Alright, lead the way." She says gesturing ahead of them. He pulls her to her hallway between the living room and her bedroom. 

 

"Oh my god. Toby." She gasps. It found pictures of the Cyclone over the years. Most of them are candid from when the team first got together. There's pictures of the boys at a bar when Sly turned 21 (let's just say he will never drink again). There's pictures from "holidays" like Albert Einstein's birthday and Frederick Newton's. There's a few of the team with Ralph. Toby playing cards with him. Happy showing him how to change a tire on Paige’s car. Sylvester at his board, holding Ralph so he he can reach the whole problem. All of them working together on the chicken piccata. There's a recent picture with them all in their army gear in a line. "Oh god I look so short in this picture." Happy says pointing to it.

 

The biggest one in the middle is a picture of the whole team (with Patrick and all) from Christmas that Paige made them take. That was a great night. There are more of the team but then there are some of him and her. Her favorite is a little bigger than the rest. They had gotten back from dealing with escaped Russian mobsters who had taken a high IQ from prison with them. She had made the mistake of calling him a child to which he responded by picking her up by the waist and swinging her around, saying she must be his happy-bear then. Paige stopped them and got a picture of them smiling ear to ear. It has become her wallpaper on her phone and the background for her computer and her laptop. She knew it was the same on his devices. She also knew he kept a small version in his wallet. 

 

"I love that picture, you know." She says, grinning up at him.

 

"Yeah me too." He throws his arm around her shoulders. 

 

They stand there for another minute until they hear the smoke alarm go off from the kitchen. 

 

"LAST ONE TO THE KITCHEN HAS TO CLEAN UP DINNER." Happy yells, taking off down the hallway.

 

"You're going down, literally." He says, running after her. He trips her causing him to trip himself and they end up on the floor in a pile of limbs.

"Numbnuts."


End file.
